Reiana Deicyshyn
Overview Reiana is a middle aged, coarse woman of Alenthylian culture. Currently posing as a scholar; she spends her time as a Hunter, attempting to purge the world of all evils and blasphemous creatures that threaten the world of Novania. She has spent most of her life brandishing a sword, over time becoming proficient in many different styles of swordplay. She has a vast knowledge of Combat, History, and the creatures that inhabit the world. She can be found about Hearth, but spends most of her time in the wild. Appearance Reiana is taller than the average, with short blonde hair that drops to the end of her neck. After much combat training she is quite conditioned. She wears a long leather coat padded on the shoulders and chest with steel. Bags and the belts for her swords hang among her dress. She hangs three scabbards for three different types of blades: Silver on her left, Steel on her right, and a smaller gold short-sword hanging on her back waist. All hanging from one tight belt so it is easier to snap off during an encounter. Background Once a high born young, turned now into one whom seeks none but inquest and holy justice to all whom committed blasphemy against the realm. Reiana grew with an unknown name, among her posh kin and red wine. Never did she believe in the gods; gods are mere myth, they offer no presence, no aid to the living, and many must have some sort of hope that something awaits them with so much doubt. She followed such a mentality, one foreseeable of a 16 years young girl, all she knew was gold and lavish luxuries. All would change once one comes close to their end. After some dinners and chat with neighboring Houses, they returned in their carriages only to be halted by rival bannermen. Whom wished to slay, pillage and report to their superiors with much expectancy of gratitude. While she cowered inside behind her drapes, her own bannermen had their throats cut and blood sprawled across the grass and dirt. She then began to pray, one she dared never do. Once one is in great peril, all one has is faith, - hope. She asked all the gods for savior, if they truly did exist they would save her to finish her purpose in the ever folding future. With a cut twisted in her stomach, she collapsed out of the carriage and left to have her blood soak in the wet mud of the path. She saw all light close around her, but before her eyes shut, a blurred face hung over her. She was lifted and set carefully into the back of a wooden wagon. Being told that all would be warm soon. Never did she see the face of her savior, whether it be a poor peasant farmer, or a royal heir of her charmed dreams - it did not matter. All she knew was once she gave faith to herself, one - she may have that be the gods themselves - saved her with pleading and belief. Once returned to her home, she stripped herself of all titles and names, wishing to serve the gods and the men under them - to be the savior that rescued her from great peril. She now follows a strict code, following her interpretation of the gods and their judgements to purge and cure the world of all wrongdoing, one where no one would be in need of saving like her, one she could live in peace of blasphemy. She took a name, one that could be forgotten, one that could be simplified. A simple motivation makes it easier to help others whom lives are more complicated than their name. Known Associates Friends * Alayna Dorigan * Leona Madret Enemies * The NIC Personality A vile and complicated personality is discovered beneath the surface of a polite and warming woman. Likes * Hunting * Studying * Exploration * The Fae Who Shall Not Be Named - Seems like a cool guy/gal. Dislikes * Lycan * Wendigos * Etiquette Quirks * Stubborn * Overconfident * Is obsessed with knowledge, her house is barely livable with all the bookshelves. Other Theme Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0LdIZ8TWYo Item Claims * A Horse named Scarl. * A silver amulet depicting a feline with oversized fangs that extend below its chin, behind the fang sits a gem of quartz. - Her personal banner, representing a seemingly peaceful and friendly animal whose other variant is much more dangerous, with the spirits of her hunted clasped in her fangs. OOC Notes Played by 400DollarSword, much better known as Fang (fangawester) Category:Characters